Cartography is freedom
by Deceptifan
Summary: TFA Universe : Sa vie a été détruite par la guerre. A présent loin de Cybertron et neutre, elle souhaite avant tout éviter les conflits. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle tombera dans les servos du puissant seigneur des decepticons, Megatron en personne?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde! :3 Etant une fan incontestée de transformers (prime, animated, etc..), il m'a parue logique que ma toute première fanfiction soit sur transformers. J'espère éviter le Mary Sue et je ne sais pas encore si cette histoire risque de passer de T à M. En tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire.**

 **Transform and rise up!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Megatron observa la salle vide. La seule autre présence à ses côtés, au fond de cette mine, n'était autre que le professeur Sumdac. Ce dernier était toujours sur le projet des portes interstellaires et travaillait d'arrache-pied, car il savait pertinemment que c'était qui le gardait en vie. Le chef decepticon regrettait son illustre armée lors de la grande guerre sur Cybertron. Entouré de plusieurs officiers, il avait eu des milliers de decepticons prêts à obéir au moindre de ses ordres. A présent, il n'avait plus que deux généraux pour l'épauler. Lugnut n'était pas un problème, mais son fanatisme pour son illustre maître avait tendance à fatiguer le concerné et la personnalité instable de Blitzwing n'en faisait pas un aussi bon soldat qu'il l'avait espéré. Shockwave étant en mission en tant qu'agent double sur Cybertron et Starscream devenu immortel grâce à un fragment de l'Allspark, Megatron devait absolument rallier d'autres cybertroniens à sa cause. Malheureusement, les seuls autres mechs sur cette planète de malheur était ces faibles et méprisables autobots. Des robots de maintenance, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le chef decepticon ne remarqua pas tout de suite une signature énergétique se détacher à travers son radar, un signal de détresse cybertronien. D'après les informations obtenues, la source inconnue n'était ni autobot, ni decepticon. La curiosité de Megatron augmenta. Il devait résoudre ce mystère avant que les autobots ne découvrent également le nouveau signal.

-Blitzwing, Lugnut, appela-t-il. Laissez tomber la chasse aux fragments. Rejoignez-moi à ces coordonnées au plus vite.

* * *

Bien que les autobots avaient l'avantage du nombre, ils peinaient à contenir le duo ennemi. Bulkhead s'élança seul contre Lugnut, espérant que sa masse fasse le poids contre l'imposant decepticon, suivi de Ratchet brandissant plusieurs objets métalliques lourds à l'aide de son champs magnétique. De l'autre côté, Bumblebee tirait sans cesse sur Blitzwing, ce qui ne semblait lui faire aucun effet jusqu'à ce que Prowl intervienne en tirant plusieurs shurikens en direction des articulations du triple-changer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient, mais au milieu de la forêt, loin de la civilisation, les autobots plus petits semblaient avoir l'avantage. Optimus entreprit d'abattre un arbre que Blitzwing évita de justesse.

Les deux decepticons étaient juste à la recherche des éclats de la matrice jusqu'à ce que les autobots viennent entraver leur mission. Leur rencontre relevait du pur hasard étant donné que la perte d'Omega Suprême avait ôté aux autobots leur moyen de communication, mais également de repérage de signature decepticon. Ils avaient juste eu l'intention d'amener Sari en sortie à l'extérieur de la ville dans une tentative de réconfort depuis la disparition de son père. La fillette se tenait justement derrière un arbre, observant la bataille violente qui se produisait devant ses yeux. Elle souhaitait qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, mais elle savait que elle ne ferait que déranger ses amis.

Alors que les deux factions ennemies combattaient sans relâche, refusant de laisser la victoire à l'autre, le duo decepticon réceptionna le message de leur seigneur dans leurs audios récepteurs. Lugnut démarra au quart de tour et prit la forme de son avion bombardier attendant Blitzwing. La personnalité de feu de ce dernier ne le voyait pas de cet oeil en revanche.

-Terminons ces autobots et rejoignons Megatron après, grommela Hothead.

-Comment oses-tu discuter les ordres de notre illustre seigneur? s'indigna Lugnut.

Icy prit le contrôle et se transforma en jet, préférant en effet ne pas désobéir aux ordres de son chef. La dernière fois que Hothead avait contredit les dires de Megatron, cela s'était terminé par des bosses et des rayures sur la carrosserie et Random et Icy lui en avaient voulu par la suite. Le duo activa ses réacteurs en direction des autobots, dans le but de leur causer le plus de dégâts possibles.

Optimus, qui avait servi de bouclier pour Sari, observa les deux avions s'éloigner avec suspicion.

-Ces decepticrap ont vu qu'on avait l'avantage et ils ont préféré battre en retraite, s'écria Bumblebee en gonflant le devant de son plastron.

-Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Prowl, ils ont parlé de rejoindre Megatron.

-Cela n'augure rien de bon, continua Ratchet.

En effet, lorsque le chef decepticon sortait de sa cachette, cela se terminait généralement mal. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'assez intéressant qui demandait sa présence et Optimus n'aimait pas du tout le sentiment d'anxiété grandissant.

-Le mieux est de les suivre et vite si on ne veut pas perdre leur trace, informa le bot. On se transforme et on met à la gomme.

Le reste de son groupe tourna rapidement dans son mode alt avant de suivre son leader. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire.

* * *

Megatron n'avait même pas pris la peine d'attendre ses deux soldats et s'était déjà rendu sur le lieu du signal émis. Ce qu'il trouva le surprit au plus haut point. Certes, il y avait bien un vaisseau comme il s'y attendait, mais il avait dû subir un atterrissage violent. La moitié de la structure avait disparu durant le crash sans parler des morceaux de métal éparpillés dans tout les coins. Blitzwing et Lugnut ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre leur seigneur et de découvrir l'épave devant eux.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, commença Megatron.

-Une chose est sûre, le conducteur n'avait sûrement pas obtenu son permis à Cybertron, lança Random en partant sur un rire fou.

Lugnut le poussa brutalement, manquant de faire trébucher le triple-changer dans les débris.

-Silence. Lorsque notre vénérable seigneur parle, tu te tais, gronda-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il empêchait Megatron de continuer. Pardonnez notre impolitesse seigneur Megatron, nous sommes indignes d'écouter vos sages paroles.

Si cela avait pu faire plaisir au chef decepticon, à présent, il n'éprouvait que de l'agacement devant les discours élogieux et répétitifs de son serviteur. Lorsqu'il aurait le contrôle de Cybertron, il prendra soin d'éloigner Lugnut de sa présence tout en le gardant à ses côtés, car il restait quand même l'un de ses plus fidèles soldats.

-Le signal émis n'appartient à aucune faction, poursuivit le mech. Restez à l'extérieur et si vous voyez une quelconque présence, autobot ou humaine, tirez à vue. Je vais visiter l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Lugnut se mit à genoux devant son maître avant de frapper solennellement ses deux poings ensemble.

-Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, mon seigneur.

-Si tu m'avais laissé finir ces autobots, on aurait pas besoin de faire les vigiles, grogna Hothead.

Megatron s'éloigna afin de ne pas entendre le duo se disputer comme des scintillants. Le vaisseau n'était pas conçu pour la guerre à en juger par sa structure et son manque d'armes apparents. Il rappelait plutôt les navettes utilisées pour voyager lorsque Cybertron était en paix. Le chef decepticon chargea son canon par précaution. Primus seul savait ce qui se trouvait dans cette épave et Megatron préférait pouvoir se défendre en cas de rencontre inattendue.

L'intérieur n'était pas bien grand, mais il restait suffisamment espacé pour permettre à un mech d'y vivre à son aise. Au milieu des déchets se trouvaient des cubes d'énergon, confirmant que les occupants étaient d'origine cybertronienne. Megatron atteignit rapidement le poste de pilotage avant de trouver une forme couchée sur le tableau de bord. Il tourna le siège sur lequel se trouvait la silhouette endormie et tomba sur un visage paisible.

Il s'agissait d'une femme neutre à en juger par le manque de symbole sur son plastron. Megatron n'eut aucun scrupule à parcourir les courbes aléatoires de son corps. Ses créateurs avaient fait un travail remarquable. A en juger par sa structure souple et sinueuse, elle ne devait pas savoir se battre sinon elle aurait dû porter des pièces supplémentaires de protection comme le faisaient les femmes soldats, autobots et decepticons compris. Sans parler de la couleur de sa carrosserie. Un blanc étincelant, si pur malgré les nombreuses rayures récoltées probablement durant le crash du vaisseau. Les lignes argentées qui traversaient sa peinture ne faisait qu'accentuer ses formes et créaient de superbes arabesques le long de son visage. Le chef decepticon en vint presque à regretter qu'elle soit neutre. Si elle avait été un autobot, il n'aurait eu aucun remords à la violer et si elle avait été de son camp, elle aurait été obligé de se conformer aux désirs de son maître. Cette femme était comme un nouveau monde que le chef decepticon souhaitait explorer, dans tous les sens du terme.

Des bruits de tir lui parvint à l'extérieur. Les autobots avaient sûrement suivi leurs traces, mais cela importait peu à présent que la femme se trouvait dans ses bras.

-Quelle genre de mystère es-tu? pensa Megatron à voix haute.

* * *

Optimus et sa troupe cessèrent le feu en voyant la forme inconsciente entre les mains de leur ennemi. Blitzwing et Lugnut suivirent le regard des autobots et furent surpris de la découverte de leur seigneur.

-Megatron, hurla Optimus. Remets-nous cette femme.

Juste pour le plaisir d'énerver le mech qu'il méprisait le plus, le chef decepticon se lécha les lèvres de manière provocatrice.

-Je te trouve bien insolent depuis notre dernière rencontre, observa-t-il. De plus, cette femme n'appartient pas aux autobots.

Les autobots jetèrent un coup d'optique à son plastron. En effet, aucun symbole des deux camps.

-Mais elle n'est pas non plus une decepticon. Et aucune femme ne mérite de se trouver sous vos servos, frisonna Bumblebee en pensant au sort qui attendait l'inconnue.

-Personne n'a le droit de contredire les paroles de notre illustre seigneur. Ce qui appartient à notre maître, le reste pour le restant de sa vie, intervint Lugnut.

-Et soyez sûr que l'on lui réservera un magnifique accueil, ricana Random.

Bulkhead s'élança sans écouter les avertissements d'Optimus en armant sa boule de démolition. Blitzwing se contenta de baisser son canon avant de geler le sol sous les pieds de l'autobot qui finit par trébucher si bien que la boule assomma son propriétaire.

-Retour à l'expéditeur, commenta Icy en arborant un léger sourire narquois.

La femme commença à s'agiter légèrement et Megatron se rendit compte qu'il perdait son temps. Il aurait l'occasion de détruire les autobots une prochaine fois.

-Nos chemins vont se rencontrer à nouveau, promit le chef decepticon. Mais cette fois, nous aurons un allié supplémentaire. Decepticons, on se transforme et on décolle.

Blitzeing et Lugnut prirent leur forme volante tandis que Megatron activa ses propulseurs sous ses pieds en serrant fermement la femme contre son chassis, avant de s'envoler dans le ciel nocturne.

Les autobots se sentaient frustrés de ne pas pouvoir voler. Et Prowl qui possédait un jetpack ne pouvait pas les poursuivre seul. Avec résignation, les autobots finirent par faire demi-tour en espérant qu'une occasion se présente de sauver la jeune femme.

-A votre avis, ils vont lui faire quoi? demanda Sari qui avait assisté à la scène.

Personne ne lui répondit, redoutant le pire.

* * *

 **Voilà ce court premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Deuxième chapitre! C'était un vrai casse-tête à faire, car je ne veux surtout pas que Megatron soit OOC. En tout cas, j'espère que vous continuerez à avoir du plaisir à lire et n'hésitez pas à commenter :D**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Mes audios récepteurs avaient encore du mal à comprendre ce que mon frère venait de dire._

 _-Shotdown, tu n'es pas sérieux? parvins-je à dire sans que ma voix tremble._

 _Mon frère but une nouvelle gorgée d'energon en évitant de croiser mon regard._

 _-Mon inscription a été confirmé. J'entre dans la caserne d'entrainement pour devenir garde d'élite, me répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois._

 _Je me sentais trahie. Nous nous étions promis de ne plus nous approcher de tout ce qui était en rapport à la guerre depuis la mort de nos parents. J'avais intégré l'école des sciences afin de devenir cartographe tandis que mon frère, censé entrer dans le service de police, avait détourné sa voie pour devenir garde d'élite. Tout s'était fait derrière mon dos, mensonge sur mensonge. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes._

 _-Comment peux-tu faire ça? sanglotais-je. Nous avions fait une promesse._

 _Shotdown sentit ma douleur, car nous étions plus qu'un frère et une soeur. Nous étions des jumeaux partageant le même spark. Une liaison rare et unique que seul d'autre mech dans notre situation pouvait comprendre. Shotdown essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ma joue, une expression presque de lassitude sur ses traits. Il n'y avait pas de colère ni de tristesse, rien qu'un lueur sombre de fatigue dans ses optiques._

 _-Je sais que tu n'arrives toujours pas à tourner la page depuis que nos parents se sont sacrifiés pour la guerre en tant que soldat, mais moi, je veux pouvoir avancer. Je suis fatigué de la menace decepticon qui ne cesse de peser alors que nous sommes censés être en paix. Je souhaite justement pouvoir devenir un grand soldat qui pourra éradiquer nos ennemis et offrir un monde paisible à ma soeur que je chéris par-dessus tout._

 _Je repoussais ses servos, toujours en colère et déçue par sa décision._

 _-Dis surtout que ce sont tes amis qui t'ont influencé, grimaçais-je._

 _Shotdown tiqua de contrariété. Il pensait que je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment? J'étais l'autre moitié de son spark quand même._

 _-Aussi, concéda-t-il. Mais c'est surtout pour toi que je fais ça._

 _-Ben voyons. Elle est bien bonne celle-là, m'écriais-je. Tu vas partir au front pour me protéger._

 _Je lui tournais le dos refusant de le regarder davantage. J'ouvris la porte de notre maison sous les interrogations de mon frère._

 _-Où vas-tu?_

 _Je ne pris même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil avant de tourner dans mon alt-mode._

 _-Loin de toi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

* * *

J'ouvris brusquement les optiques avant d'être aveuglée par une lumière blanche. Où étais-je? Mon vaisseau s'était écrasé et puis plus rien. Je me levai de ce qui semblait être une couchette. Je regardai les alentours et compris qu'il s'agissait d'une baie médicale de fortune à en juger par le peu de matériel présent. Lorsque je tentai de marcher, je m'effondrai immédiatement par terre. Les rouages dans ma jambe droite semblaient encore abîmés et les câbles étaient rattachés grossièrement. Aucun doute, celui qui m'avait soignée n'avait pas son diplôme en médecine.

-Tu risque de boiter pendant quelques jours, intervint une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je m'agrippai à la couchette pour me remettre de la surprise avant de faire face au nouvel arrivant. Il était gigantesque. Ce fut la première pensée qui me vint lorsque je vis le mech s'avancer dans ma direction. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de distance, assez pour me laisser mon espace personnel. Sous la lumière, je distinguai sans peine le symbole decepticon qui se détachait de l'armure métallique argentée. Mon spark fit un bond dans ma poitrine et j'osai affronter le regard du nouvel arrivant.

Des optiques rougeoyantes me fixaient sans que je puisse déceler la moindre lueur d'émotions. Dans les normes cybertroniennes, on pouvait le qualifier d'attrayant, mais la peur qu'il m'inspirait éclipsait toute éventuelle attirance, surtout que je savais l'identité du mech. Megatron, le leader incontesté des decepticons se tenait devant moi, sa taille imposante dominant si facilement mon cadre bien plus petit. Son canon fusionné sur son bras attira mon regard. Cette arme avait ôté la vie à tant d'autobots, peut-être même celle de mes proches.

Comment pouvais-je être aussi malchanceuse? J'avais décidé de devenir neutre et de m'éloigner de Cybertron pour m'éloigner des conflits et voilà que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que l'impitoyable Megatron. Triste ironie du destin. Primus devait sûrement rire de moi à l'heure qu'il est.

-A en juger par la crainte dans tes optiques, tu sembles savoir qui je suis ce qui en soit n'est pas étonnant. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui après tout, dit-il sans aucune vantardise. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu n'es pas un autobot et je n'ai aucune raison de te nuire.

Il avait une façon de parler si charismatique. Pas étonnant que des milliers de cybertronien s'étaient joints à sa cause. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir sur mes jambes si bien que je finis par me rasseoir sur ma couchette sous le regard appuyé du deuxième occupant de la pièce. Je fixais les rayures sur ma peinture, refusant de plonger de nouveau mes optiques dans celles de Megatron, comme si je risquais de me perdre dans leur profondeur sans fin.

-Est-ce vous qui m'avez sauvée? parvins-je enfin à dire.

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix. Mon processeur avait sûrement dû être endommagé durant l'atterrissage forcé que j'avais dû effectuer.

-En effet. Moi et mon équipe avons perçu ton signal de détresse sur ton radar, expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça? demandais-je. Vous êtes des decepticons après tout.

Je n'osais pas regarder les expressions de son visage, trop intimidée pour relever la tête. Je me sentais comme un scintillant en face de lui.

-Decepticons ne signifie pas forcément que nous sommes sans spark. Nous sommes particulièrement bienveillants envers les scintillants et venons en aide à ceux qui souhaitent rejoindre notre cause, lança-t-il calmement.

-Je suis désolée, m'empressai-je de m'excuser. C'est juste que sur Cybertron, tout le monde ne cesse de répéter que les decepticons sont le mal. J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé.

Il me força à lever ma tête dans sa direction. Ses servos qui avaient dû verser tant d'energon étaient étonnement doux. Je pourrais presque frotter mon visage contre son métal chaud. Je me giflai mentalement. A croire que ces décacycles à voyager, coupée de tout, m'avaient rendue réceptive au toucher du premier mech venu. J'observai les traits de Megatron. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son regard. Peut-être que toutes les histoires racontées en cours d'école sur le leader étaient fondées sur des préjugés? Son pouce parcourut la ligne de ma mâchoire, provoquant un frisson involontaire de ma part.

-Mais tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, rétorqua-t-il en me dévisageant longuement. Les neutres sont si rares et si controversés au sein de notre société.

Il me relâcha et je soufflai de soulagement, mal à l'aise de ce rapprochement.

-Inutile de préciser que je suis curieux de ce qui t'est arrivée, poursuivit-il.

-Une mauvaise manipulation du poste de pilotage, répondis-je simplement.

Le regard appuyé qu'il me lança me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il demandait. Soudain, un nouveau venu apparut dans l'entrée. Si Megatron était grand, alors ce decepticon était un colosse. J'allais me tordre le cou pour pouvoir observer son unique optique, mais il se mit immédiatement à genoux.

-Grand et glorieux Megatron. Les scanners ont localisé un nouveau fragment de l'Allspark et le professeur semble avoir avancé dans ses recherches, annonça-t-il.

Je poussais un petit glapissement de surprise qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Je pensais que l'Allspark avait disparu. Que faisait-il sur la planète Terre et surtout, qu'entendait le cyclope par fragment? Je ne préférais pas poser de questions de peur de déranger Megatron. Après tout, il m'avait peut-être sauvée, mais cela ne faisait aucunement de lui un allié. Il pouvait, d'une simple envie me tuer, ici-même et je serais dans l'incapacité de me défendre, armée ou non. Heureusement, il ne semblait avoir aucun projet aussi sombre et se contenta d'envoyer le dénommé Lugnut chercher l'éclat de la matrice.

-J'ai du travail qui m'attend, nous reportons cette discussion à plus tard, m'informa-t-il. Nous avons des couchettes supplémentaires et la mine offre plusieurs cavités permettant l'intimité.

Je compris qu'il m'intimait de rester sans que je puisse vraiment m'y opposer. Cela aurait pu mal se finir, mais j'étais bien vivante alors que j'avais conversé avec le chef des decepticons. Il ne me donna pas plus de détails concernant la longueur d'attente. De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin avec mon vaisseau détruit alors autant profiter de la générosité de Megatron. Ce dernier se détourna de moi avant de commencer à sortir de la baie médicale.

-Seigneur Megatron? appelais-je doucement.

J'avais rajouté le titre honorifique par pure précaution. Il tourna uniquement la tête, attendant la suite.

-Je vous remercie.

Il fit alors quelque chose qui me figea sur place, il sourit. Et pourtant, je n'étais guère rassurée. Il n'y avait ni gentillesse ni cruauté dans son expression, uniquement de la faim.


End file.
